This invention is directed to an arrow rest for use with an archery bow. In particular, the arrow rest has a linear, or straight drop, arrow support arm.
In the sport of archery, there are many accessories used in conjunction with the bow in order to obtain a more accurate shot. An example of a common accessory is an arrow rest. Arrow rests are used to lift the arrow off from the shelf of the bow handle, to support the arrow when the bowstring is drawn, and to release the arrow after the bowstring has been released. An object of an arrow rest is to allow the arrow to fly straight after being released.
As with other accessories, such as sights, there are numerous different designs for arrow rests. One general design of arrow rests is a xe2x80x9cdrop-away arrow restxe2x80x9d, which has a support structure that supports the arrow while the archer is at full draw and then rotates out of the way as the archer releases the arrow. Drop-away arrow rests that rotate out of the way are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,803,971; 4,865,007; 5,415,154; 5,960,779, and 6,044,832.
However, improvements are needed. One issue with many drop-away arrow rests is that the bow support arm does not drop away from the arrow sufficiently fast, thus hindering the flight of the arrow. Another issue is that many spring-loaded or pivotal arrow rests have recoil remaining after the arrow is released, causing the arrow support to move back into the path of the arrow. Attempts have been made to compensate for this recoil and to design a faster acting drop, however, the results have been marginal.
What is needed is an arrow rest that falls away quickly and does not hinder the flight of the arrow.
The invention is directed to a drop-away arrow rest having an arrow support member or arm that drops in a linear or straight path. When the archer releases the arrow, the support arm falls or is pulled away in a straight path rather than a rotating, pivoting, or swooping path. In preferred embodiments, the arrow support drops vertically in a straight path.
In one aspect, the invention is to an arrow rest that has an arrow support arm that lifts the arrow, from a first position to a second position, in a straight path while the archer draws the bow. The arrow support arm drops in a straight path when the archer releases the arrow. The arrow support arm is movable in a straight line, preferably vertically, between its first position and its second position.
The arrow support arm is operably connected to and synchronized with the bowstring of the bow. When the arrow is at rest and the bowstring is not drawn, the arrow support arm is in a relaxed state. When the bowstring is drawn, the arrow support arm is in an actuated state with the support arm supporting the arrow. Upon release of the bowstring, the arrow support arm drops, with vertical, non-rotational and non-pivotal movement, in a straight line, to return to its relaxed state. The retracted arrow support arm does not interfere with the arrow or its fletching as the arrow is released.
The arrow rest includes an adjustment means that allows lateral or horizontal positioning of the arrow support arm in relation to the bow handle. The arrow rest also includes an adjustment means that allows vertical positioning of the arrow support arm in relation to the handle.
The arrow rest may include a vibration dampening system incorporated therein.
In one particular embodiment, the invention is directed to an arrow rest comprising a support structure configured for mounting on a bow handle, an arrow support arm operably connected to the support structure, the arrow support arm movable in relation to the support structure from a relaxed position to an actuated position in a non-pivotal, non-rotational manner, a connection means such as a cord for operably connecting the arrow support arm to the bowstring and for moving the arrow support arm from the relaxed position to the actuated position, and a biasing means such as a spring for moving the arrow support arm from the actuated position to the relaxed position.
In another particular embodiment, the invention is directed to an arrow rest comprising a support structure for mounting on the bow handle, the support structure comprising a first structure, a second structure, and a third structure, with the third structure laterally and vertically movable in relation to the first structure, an arrow support arm movable from a relaxed position to an actuated position in a non-pivotal, non-rotational path of motion, and an actuation system operably connecting the arrow support arm to the bowstring for moving the arrow support arm between the relaxed position and the actuated position.
The actuation system can include a biasing means, such as a spring, and a connection means, such as a cord for connection to the bowstring. The biasing means moves the arrow support arm from the actuated position to the relaxed position and the connection means moves the arrow support arm from the relaxed position to the actuated position.
In yet another particular embodiment, the invention is directed to an arrow rest comprising a first support structure, a second support structure, and a third support structure, the third support structure laterally and vertically movable in relation to the first support structure, a guide rod centrally positioned in a coiled spring and connected to the third support structure, an arrow support arm movably connected to the third support structure from a relaxed position to an actuated position along the guide rod, and an actuation system for moving the arrow support arm between the relaxed position and the actuated position. The actuation system can include the coiled spring, which moves the arrow support arm from the actuated position to the relaxed position. Additionally, the actuation system can include a connection means, such as a cord connecting the arrow support arm to the bowstring, to move the arrow support arm from the relaxed position to the actuated position.